Egypt
Lie about me By night, Jamaica could come, this rising, but that Ramse knows aul gau, and life for these world could we know across planet, this reflection could exist, but she is of dragon birth, his Egyptian queen, and these secret worlds she harnessed, or, madte, could be that you know nothing of what was gone into this granting these worlds into love but there that this was more to knowing where that we still are, live like an immortal, and you're sure to think, you loved that you had, wife, and it meant, this one, girl, you have, it's her, that's what the word, means, to me. So know about Ramsee's dancer, and there that this was gone before that he could be there to sing on tu her and these worlds but this was gone to knowing where these worlds could never have to rise into where that they are still into my once before these worlds but there that these two are, journey'd, and that this was life to breathe back once into these knowings, that this was gone into knowing that this planet here, could we call her, Elaina, and live to telling where these world could live to knowing what was gone into telling what was gone to rising sands that this was gone to knowing that this could be this life, will she lead Simba in a dances across their new planet, and that these sands could you breathe Life, back into, in the hells of Sat'tesh across the planet in the haells of further Africa in story lies, and there to knowing where that this was gone but to once that these worlds couldn't be that where you still are into knowing what wasn't gone to telling what was gone, this was a secret course into what was gone but that this wasn't gone in my life and that these could be but to knowing fates for that this was gone, this wasn't gone into my knowing it out to tell, that this wasn't gone in, and liess? There that we could know to kill all snakes but Jamaicans know this principle, and there is a real world where Honiker is, terrified of his life on beaches in any land that was not this one, where they kill sharks and crocodiles, anything they know of to look at, all fucking day, and that was there, to knowing, these worlds, so that this could be a haven and a paradise where the people know, that monsters appear to you as they are, and Simba knows this Ramses, does. So know that this was gone to knowing where that this was gone, this is the high king of Egypt all, set before these worlds to knowing you, you will never not have to answer to, Nala, and she can, find you. But that Mufasa her father, is the black god, have they saiyd, or then alive, was it then along, that Scar changed his mane and would doppel him, if Mufasa had not taken Simba's colors, instead, but look, at Nala, what does that tell you, of gold, but that she is, silver? It's white gold, but honestly, you forgot what silver meants. It's life, or really, ass, but get real, that's just true. ☥Dancer and ☥Bard breathe easy, "Why are you here?" "I can lie..." to see me.... That these could be but gone into where that we'd name of what was, Gone, lies into telling where you are, and that these are love, could you know them, but of these to planets we name, and this was taken better for a world, that her steps, all, were for him, does she dance for him, and in throes of passion, this was dance, life aways, for them alove, save maybe if she has a husband, who stole her kiss once upon a time, on their wedding, and that he keeps forever, their own throes, their touch, are for his, but there that he has a voice, but that this was a bard, is he a boy, and that he knows all these to speaking could he sing to her that she would dance for him, and life aways for them, to know what you never knew about it still but this was gone into my knowing grace before that these old worlds could be but where you are, even if you wore and ankh☥, around your neck, it's a stupid tattoo don't do that, it's designed like that, but if you wore one, it is a symbol for you and her, and still, it is jewelry on you so it belongs to your wife instead? It does. But that you think was not, surest love, that she always dreams her baby love, that you are, finds these others, in these eternal happenings, that she would love desperately, your dancer, for what she means to you, so knowing where these graces never had to know of what was gone but that this was there to knowing where that we are still into my own knowing backwards into my knowing but that this was gone into knowing these worlds, Alive. Rulers in Africa King Simba and Queen Nala ☥King Ramses(simba) and ☥Queen Elaina Mufasa Category:COUNTRY